


dave realises she's trans one shot

by kurek



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Transgender, cw mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurek/pseuds/kurek
Summary: cw for mentions of abuseit's short but i hope you enjoy! i wrote this listening to soldier's poem by muse if you want some musical accompaniment
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	dave realises she's trans one shot

**Author's Note:**

> cw for mentions of abuse
> 
> it's short but i hope you enjoy! i wrote this listening to soldier's poem by muse if you want some musical accompaniment

JUNE: ugh god i suck at this game!  
She flops back on the bed, apparently giving up for the moment.  
DAVE: oh come on its fun  
DAVE: whats wrong with mario kart  
She turns her head to face him and deadpans,  
JUNE: what's wrong is that i suck at it.  
DAVE: then you get good at it  
JUNE: can't we play something else?  
JUNE: lets play, like shovel knight or something  
DAVE: god no platformers suck ass  
JUNE: yeah well at least i'm not competing against you!  
JUNE: you're so much better than i am :c  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: what about  
He pans through his admittedly small library of games.  
DAVE: smash bros  
JUNE: no, you're just gonna win like always!  
DAVE: we can play online, 2v2  
DAVE: wed be on the same team  
JUNE: great, now i can get my ass kicked by strangers  
JUNE: even better  
DAVE: oh come on  
DAVE: when did you get so shitty anyways  
JUNE: rude! :P  
JUNE: idk, i never was too into video games  
JUNE: and the ones i usually played were like,  
JUNE: minecraft, animal crossing, the sims  
JUNE: yknow stuff that's pretty low stakes  
JUNE: i always sucked at anything that was more intense than that  
DAVE: you call mario kart intense  
JUNE: well compared to like, stardew valley, yeah!  
DAVE: lame  
JUNE: :P  
DAVE: bleh  
JUNE: ?  
DAVE: nothing to play  
DAVE: or nothing we both enjoy  
DAVE: yknow  
JUNE: yeah...  
JUNE: are you...?  
JUNE: ok?  
DAVE: yeah why wouldnt i be  
JUNE: you just seem kinda off i guess?  
He throws up a peace sign, but doesn't respond.  
JUNE: oh come on!  
JUNE: you've been moping around for the last week!  
JUNE: i know you aren't great about the whole emotions thing, but i'm your best friend!  
JUNE: you can trust me, is what i'm saying i guess.  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: not the best time, egbert.  
JUNE: well we have nothing else to do!  
DAVE: you got me there  
DAVE: trapped by boredom and social convention  
DAVE: between a stabbing pain in my skull and something i never understood  
JUNE: what do you mean?  
DAVE: boredom  
DAVE: sucks.  
JUNE: yeah i know?  
DAVE: but it's not the same for you  
JUNE: how so?  
DAVE: i dunno  
DAVE: its just  
DAVE: whenever im not doing something  
DAVE: i get restless  
DAVE: its like  
DAVE: my brain has no brakes  
DAVE: its always gotta go somewhere  
DAVE: but boredom is when it has nowhere to go  
DAVE: so it tries to do something  
DAVE: literally anything to alieve the boredom  
DAVE: and thats not always good  
DAVE: yeah  
JUNE: um...  
JUNE: dave that's...  
JUNE: dave do you have adhd?  
DAVE: what no  
DAVE: jesus why  
JUNE: because that's an adhd thing  
JUNE: i have it too, actually.  
DAVE: oh uh  
DAVE: damn  
DAVE: thats great for you and all but my attention span is fine  
JUNE: well it's not just about your attention span!  
JUNE: it's actually really complex  
JUNE: i'm sure rose could explain it better than i could  
JUNE: or like, a doctor hehe  
JUNE: but the h stands for hyperactivity  
JUNE: and that means mental, too.  
JUNE: your mind always has to be doing something  
JUNE: it's hyper-active. always active.  
DAVE: oh  
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: damn  
DAVE: how do you know all this anyway  
JUNE: well actually i was diagnosed with autism when i was pretty young!  
JUNE: and adhd and autism are, uh  
JUNE: what was the word?  
JUNE: anyway not important  
JUNE: if you have one, it's really common to have the other  
JUNE: so yeah  
DAVE: autism  
JUNE: yep!  
DAVE: what even *is* autism  
DAVE: since youre so knowledgeable  
JUNE: oh well i actually don't know that much about it  
JUNE: my dad was really accommodating!  
JUNE: so i didn't really have to deal with it the same way  
JUNE: why are you curious?  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: my bro  
DAVE: he had a lot of books on it  
DAVE: i didn't make the connection for a while  
DAVE: but uh  
DAVE: i guess he had it  
DAVE: and well  
DAVE: yeah  
JUNE: wait since you're related to him...  
JUNE: that means you have it too right?  
DAVE: no idea  
DAVE: is it even like  
DAVE: a genetic thing  
JUNE: hmm i don't know for sure  
JUNE: but i think it is, at least partially.  
JUNE: you should really talk to jake about this!  
JUNE: he is autistic too!  
DAVE: damn why are we all like this  
JUNE: no idea!  
JUNE: but if it is partially genetic  
JUNE: and jake and dirk both have it  
JUNE: then they're both related to all of us  
JUNE: me you rose and jade  
JUNE: dunno about roxy and jane, i've never asked  
DAVE: wack  
JUNE: yeah hehe  
DAVE: we gotta have like  
DAVE: a weird pseudo family meeting  
DAVE: like btw you all have this like, disease or whatever that makes you socially awkward and hate boredom  
JUNE: it's not a disease, it's a condition  
JUNE: or a disorder?  
JUNE: i'm pretty sure it's a disorder  
DAVE: what's the difference  
JUNE: idk  
JUNE: disease has a kind of  
JUNE: negative? characteristic to it  
JUNE: like the flu  
JUNE: it's not contagious, or harmful, for that matter.  
JUNE: it just makes us different  
JUNE: it's something to be celebrated!  
DAVE: yeah i guess  
JUNE: oh fun fact!   
JUNE: people with autism are more likely to uh  
JUNE: yknow have like  
JUNE: weird experiences with gender  
DAVE: ...  
JUNE: which explains why dirk and jake are both, yknow  
DAVE: yeah well  
DAVE: don't expect me to hop on the bandwagon anytime soon  
JUNE: :?  
JUNE: that's a little?  
JUNE: harsh i guess...  
DAVE: ...  
JUNE: are you ok?  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: i'm fine.  
JUNE:  
JUNE: ok you're obviously not fine  
JUNE: is it about dirk? should i not have-  
DAVE: no its not about dirk jesus  
DAVE: just because i have childhood trauma doesnt mean every little fucking thing always comes back to the monster that raised me  
JUNE: it's...  
JUNE: it's ok dave.  
She hugs him with tears in her eyes. He's surprised, but returns the hug.  
DAVE: i...  
She's breaking down and at the moment, it seems like she's crying more than he is.  
JUNE: SNFNNF  
JUNE: WAHHHHHH  
Dave, a little uncomfortable, pats her back.  
DAVE: its uh  
DAVE: its ok  
JUNE: *sniff*  
JUNE: i'm supposed to be comforting you hehe  
DAVE: yeah well im not much of a cryer  
JUNE: i never used to be either!  
JUNE: thats what estrogen does to you haha  
JUNE: anyway  
JUNE: god why didn't you tell me you had gender feels?!?  
DAVE: what i never said that  
She gives him a smirk.  
JUNE: oh come on!  
JUNE: i can read you like a frickin book!  
DAVE: ...  
DAVE: ok maybe but like  
DAVE: it doesnt mean im like  
DAVE: ᵗʳᵃⁿˢᵍᵉⁿᵈᵉʳ  
DAVE: or anything  
JUNE: pftt  
JUNE: there's nothing wrong with it!  
JUNE: gosh  
JUNE: anyway, i found it most helpful to, like  
JUNE: mess around with clothes and nails and stuff first  
JUNE: yknow mess about with your wardrobe until you're comfortable  
JUNE: and then decide on the gender later  
JUNE: i know i make it look easy, but seriously  
JUNE: it takes a lot of courage and dealing with your own inner thoughts  
JUNE: especially with what you've been through!  
JUNE: i can't even imagine :(  
DAVE: ugh youre making a bigger deal out of it than it should be  
JUNE: i'm not saying we should like announce it to the world or something!  
JUNE: just that it's better to start broad and figure out what you wanna focus on  
JUNE: if that makes sense !  
DAVE: i guess  
DAVE: its just  
DAVE: ugh  
DAVE: thanks.  
DAVE: for all of this.  
DAVE: i really don't know what i'd do without you  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @junedaves or twit @june_daves


End file.
